A laser is a device that produces a beam of coherent monochromatic light as a result of stimulated emission of photons. Stimulated emission of photons may also produce optical gain, which may cause light beams produced by lasers to have a high optical energy. A number of materials are capable of producing the lasing effect and include certain high-purity crystals (ruby is a common example), semiconductors, certain types of glass, certain gases including carbon dioxide, helium, argon and neon, and certain plasmas.
More recently, lasers have been developed in semiconducting materials, thus taking advantage of the smaller size, lower cost and other related advantages typically associated with semiconductor devices. In the semiconductor arts, devices in which photons play a major role are referred to as “photonic” or “optoelectronic” devices. In turn, photonic devices include light-emitting diodes (LEDs), photodetectors, photovoltaic devices, and semiconductor lasers.
Semiconductor lasers are similar to other lasers in that the emitted radiation has spatial and temporal coherence. As noted above, laser radiation is highly monochromatic (i.e., of narrow band width) and it produces highly directional beams of light. Semiconductor lasers may differ, however, from other lasers in several respects. For example, in semiconductor lasers, the quantum transitions are associated with the band properties of materials; semiconductor lasers may be very compact in size, may have very narrow active regions, and larger divergence of the laser beam; the characteristics of a semiconductor laser may be strongly influenced by the properties of the junction medium; and for P-N junction lasers, the lasing action is produced by passing a forward current through the diode itself. Overall, semiconductor lasers can provide very efficient systems that may be controlled by modulating the current directed across the devices. Additionally, because semiconductor lasers can have very short photon lifetimes, they may be used to produce high-frequency modulation. In turn, the compact size and capability for such high-frequency modulation may make semiconductor lasers an important light source for optical fiber communications.
In broad terms, the structure of a semiconductor laser should provide optical confinement to create a resonant cavity in which light amplification may occur, and electrical confinement to produce high current densities to cause stimulated emission to occur. Additionally, to produce the laser effect (stimulated emission of radiation), the semiconductor may be a direct bandgap material rather than an indirect bandgap material. As known to those familiar with semiconductor characteristics, a direct bandgap material is one in which an electron's transition from the valence band to the conduction band does not require a change in crystal momentum for the electron. Gallium arsenide and gallium nitride are examples of direct bandgap semiconductors. In indirect bandgap semiconductors, the alternative situation exists; i.e., a change of crystal momentum is required for an electron's transition between the valence and conduction bands. Silicon and silicon carbide are examples of such indirect semiconductors.
A useful explanation of the theory, structure and operation of semiconductor lasers, including optical and electronic confinement and mirroring, is given by Sze, Physics of Semiconductor Devices, 2nd Edition (1981) at pages 704-742, and these pages are incorporated entirely herein by reference.
As known to those familiar with photonic devices such as LEDs and lasers, the frequency of electromagnetic radiation (i.e., the photons) that can be produced by a given semiconductor material may be a function of the material's bandgap. Smaller bandgaps produce lower energy, longer wavelength photons, while wider bandgap materials produce higher energy, shorter wavelength photons. For example, one semiconductor commonly used for lasers is aluminum indium gallium phosphide (AlInGaP). Because of this material's bandgap (actually a range of bandgaps depending upon the mole or atomic fraction of each element present), the light that AlInGaP can produce may be limited to the red portion of the visible spectrum, i.e., about 600 to 700 nanometers (nm). In order to produce photons that have wavelengths in the blue or ultraviolet portions of the spectrum, semiconductor materials having relatively large bandgaps may be used. Group III-nitride materials such as gallium nitride (GaN), the ternary alloys indium gallium nitride (InGaN), aluminum gallium nitride (AlGaN) and aluminum indium nitride (AlInN) as well as the quaternary alloy aluminum gallium indium nitride (AlInGaN) are attractive candidate materials for blue and UV lasers because of their relatively high bandgap (3.36 eV at room temperature for GaN). Accordingly, Group III-nitride based laser diodes have been demonstrated that emit light in the 370-420 nm range.
A number of commonly assigned patents and co-pending patent applications likewise discuss the design and manufacture of optoelectronic devices. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,459,100; 6,373,077; 6,201,262; 6,187,606; 5,912,477; and 5,416,342 describe various methods and structures for gallium-nitride based optoelectronic devices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,706 describes low-strain nitride laser diode structures. Published U.S. Application Nos. 20020093020 and 20020022290 describe epitaxial structures for nitride-based optoelectronic devices. Various metal contact structures and bonding methods, including flip-chip bonding methods, are described in Published U.S. Application No. 20020123164 as well as Published U.S. Application No. 030045015 entitled “Flip Chip Bonding of Light Emitting Devices and Light Emitting Devices Suitable for Flip-Chip Bonding”; Published U.S. Application No. 20030042507 entitled “Bonding of Light Emitting Diodes Having Shaped Substrates and Collets for Bonding of Light Emitting Diodes Having Shaped Substrates”, and Published U.S. Application No. 20030015721 entitled “Light Emitting Diodes Including Modifications for Submount Bonding and Manufacturing Methods Therefor.” Dry etching methods are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,889. Passivation methods for nitride optoelectronic devices are described in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/920,409 entitled “Robust Group III Light Emitting Diode for High Reliability in Standard Packaging Applications” and Published U.S. Application No. 20030025121 entitled “Robust Group III Light Emitting Diode for High Reliability in Standard Packaging Applications.” Active layer structures suitable for use in nitride laser diodes are described in Published U.S. Application No. 20030006418 entitled “Group III Nitride Based Light Emitting Diode Structures with a Quantum Well and Superlattice, Group III Nitride Based Quantum Well Structures and Group III Nitride Based Superlattice Structures” and Published U.S. Application No. 20030020061 entitled “Ultraviolet Light Emitting Diode.” The contents of all of the foregoing patents, patent applications and published patent applications are incorporated entirely herein by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Vulnerable portions of conventional semiconductor laser devices, however, may be subject to damage during fabrication and/or subsequent packaging. Moreover, electrically vulnerable portions of conventional semiconductor laser devices may result in current leakage, electrical short circuits, and/or increased lasing thresholds.